


Further, More, Beyond

by genderneutralnoun



Series: Assorted Lucirobin Stuff [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Could Possibly Count As Rough Sex, Crying, Crying During Sex, Cunnilingus, Dark-Skinned Robin, Don't try this at home kids, Emotional Sex, Established Romantic Relationship, F/F, Fingering, First Time, First Time Together, Interracial Relationship, Lucina Actually Being Allowed To Show Her Feelings And Stuff For Once, Overstimulation, Reference To Past Fantasization, Reference To Past Masturbation, Stimulation Through Orgasm, Vaginal Fingering, Wikipedia Is Actually A Really Good Reference For This Stuff, emotional stuff, happy crying, stretch marks, to be perfectly honest i have no fucking idea what i'm doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 18:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12917469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderneutralnoun/pseuds/genderneutralnoun
Summary: Life is not merely good or bad. The good is only thought so in comparison to the bad, and vice versa. Blessings are not caused or picked, and there is no such thing as curses; there are the only the people around you, the inevitable, chance, and what you make from all of those.And that is why, when life sees fit to dangle everything you have built over the edge as reminder of how precarious your tower is, you had better damn well take that to heart.





	Further, More, Beyond

**Author's Note:**

> As always, a disclaimer: I'm a novice writer, and I'm exploring with these fics. My one-shots are especially experimental, and I usually end up hating them a few days after posting them. Don't like, don't read. Thank you.

Robin is curled in Lucina's lap, her head pressed against the bluette’s neck, her hands tucked around the other's waist. Lucina holds the smaller woman carefully but firmly, arms wrapped up her back, one hand stroking her hair softly.

“I love you,” Robin whispers.

“I love you, too,” Lucina responds softly. “So much…”

The tactician tilts her head up and kisses the princess on the bottom of her jaw, eliciting a gasp from her. Robin almost stops, but the way the taller girl’s fingertips dig into her feels so right that she doesn’t.

Quickly, but not suddenly, she moves to place her lips on the bluette’s. Lucina squeaks slightly and shifts backwards, but her mouth betrays her; kissing back firmly.

Robin closes her eyes in bliss. Her hand goes up to the back of Lucina’s head, and her other goes along her side, where she can feel the princess shivering.

The taller girl loses her focus for a moment, and lets her tongue poke out against Robin’s. At the sharp stab of arousal that comes with it, Lucina recoils, scared of pushing her girlfriend. But Robin catches her gaze with soft eyes; eyes that draw Lucina in, that are asking for more.

Shakily, the bluette cups her cheek in her hand, and squeezes her eyes closed tight before swiping between Robin’s waiting lips. It does not even touch the other's tongue, but the intense thrill it gives her is enough to shorten Lucina's breath- and, to her surprise, she finds that she does not care. Hesitation broken, if only for the moment, the princess dives into the smaller girl's mouth, searching through her warmth almost frantically, as if she is afraid something will come and take this moment away from her.

Robin keens in pleasure. Finally, finally! Her great desire and wish for longer than she’d like to admit, fulfilled before her very eyes. She quivers from deep relief.

Finally, the bluette breaks off, gasping. “Gods,” she says faintly. “That… no, how did you like it?”

“I loved it,” Robin says, for it was true. “Please, do it again.”

Lucina opens her mouth, then closes it again. “Robin,” she says, “I'm, I'm not sure…”

“Why not?” The tactician begins to run her thumb along the taller girl's side.

“Because, I…” The bluette swallows. “Because, when we do, this, I… I don't want to stop. I want…”

“What if I don't want to stop, either?” Robin says at last.

Lucina crushes her lips against her love’s for an answer. Her tongue is out quickly, and this time, Robin meets it with her own, causing the taller girl to moan.

The tactician slides her tongue over Lucina’s, and adjusts herself to reach deeper. The tip runs along the back edge of the bluette's jaw, and Robin hums at how her other’s whole body shakes.

“Wait,” Lucina says, pawing awkwardly at Robin's shoulders to push them apart. “Could you give me a moment? I, I wanna try something.”

Robin is patient as the princess recomposes herself, then latches back onto the smaller girl's mouth. Lucina's lower lip presses around the tactician's, and she tilts her head so that they fit together more snugly. Her tongue runs along Robin’s teeth, causing a whine from the receiver.

The sound sends a wave of heat through Lucina, and she shudders from it, breaking the kiss for air as she does. Robin caught her gaze with hers, and seemed to net all of Lucina as well with a simple look. It was incredible; how the blonde could freeze her in place with only her eyes, just from their softness, and how deep the emotion they held seemed to go.

“Robin, I…” Lucina trembles as she holds a hand up to Robin’s cheek again, and the smaller girl leans her head into it without breaking eye contact. “I… Gods, I love you, you know that?”

“Yes, I know.” Robin curls her hand around the one that was against her cheek and smiles warmly, and Lucina feels her heart melt. “And you know I love you, too, right?”

“I… oh, thank you,” the princess says at last. “Thank you, for blessing me with your love… thank you for loving me.”

“Luci, sweetheart,” Robin says, her voice as soft as silk. “Please, listen to me. I love you. And it wasn't some blessing, or accident; it's because you're a wonderful young woman, beautiful, strong, and selfless, and I couldn't be happier that you've chosen me to share your life with. So thank _you,_ you big sap,” she says with a hint of arrogance; though the teasing and affection shines through. “I chose you because I wanted to. There's no reason to thank me.”

Lucina’s eyes are wet. “You always know just what to say, you know?” She pulls the smaller girl into her arms and hugs her tight, speaking softly into her ear. “I don’t want to lose that. None of you. I couldn’t stand losing you.” Then she shifts back and kisses Robin again, gentler and sweeter this time; when they come up for air, then, and only then, does she voice her desire.

“I love you so much,” she says again. “I love you so much, I want… I want to… I _want_ you,” Lucina finishes awkwardly.

But Robin understands. “Yesss,” she responds, the word hissed so willfully it surprises the taller girl. “Please, please. Do it, please.” Her cloak is already in a corner near the exit, so she guides Lucina's hand to the hem of her shirt. Shakily, the bluette begins to roll it up, her eyes fixed on the smaller girl’s newly-bare, dark skin, soft and smooth from little exposure. Robin sighs pleasurably as the princess’s hands travel across her, nervously going around her bra before the tank top comes off all the way.

A little overcome, Lucina leans in to kiss her love again, and her hands travel around her back to unlatch the blonde’s undergarments. As she does, she hears a gasp of relief, and reluctantly pulls out of Robin’s mouth- only for her gaze to land on something far better.

“Oh my word,” Lucina whispers. “Gods, you’re _beautiful…_ ”

“Thank you- Lucina? What’s… Why are you crying?” Robin reaches out a hand to touch the taller woman’s damp cheek.

“I-I’m sorry,” Lucina says, wiping her eye on the side of her face not covered by her girlfriend’s fingers. She can’t look away, even to meet Robin’s gaze, “You’re just, so… so incredible…”

Robin dries the last of Lucina’s tears, then guides her hand to her chest. Her eyes say all that needs to be said.

Lucina runs her fingers down the smaller girl’s chest, then curls them; sliding into place slowly to cup Robin’s breast. The tactician inhales sharply, and her lover feels her nipple stiffen against her palm. “Mmm, Lucina…”

“Robin,” Lucina replies breathlessly. “Robin, Robin…” With a moan, she presses her face against the blonde’s chest, kissing her endlessly smooth, impossibly soft skin. Her lips find an already firm mound, and she licks there, eyes still squeezed shut as she tries to stem the surging, roiling sensation in her gut; almost like nausea, or nervous stomach-butterflies; but born, the princess knew, from an intense pleasure.

Robin whimpers, a sound that only sends Lucina deeper into her lust. “Luci,” she murmurs, “Luci, Luci…”

“You okay?” the bluette asks, trying to keep her thoughts away from the desire that was slowly growing in the back of her mind.

“Yes,” Robin responds, her eyelids closed peacefully, now. Then she opens them, and stares into Lucina’s. “I know what you’re thinking of,” she says softly. “Go ahead. Go as far or as slow as you want; I don’t care, as long as I’m with you.”

The princess’s blush deepens; a feat which is becoming more impressive by the moment. Then she clears her throat, and says; wincing at how her voice cracks, “No. It shouldn't just be about what I want.” She swallows. “I… I mean, don’t you want me to pleasure you, m-my love?”

Robin’s breathing quickens. “Oh gods, yes,” she hums.

Lucina acts on her new permission quickly. The tactician’s pants are nearly ripped off, and only a pair of sturdy and sensible (but remarkably damp) underwear is between the princess and her prize. Before she can reach for them, however, Robin put her hand on the taller girl’s shoulder, and takes charge for the first time that night. “Not quite,” she says, her smile only widening at Lucina’s visible disappointment. “First, you take your things off.”

The bluette does not delay. Her shirt is off in a moment, but her tights take longer; enough that she decides to turn it into a game, rolling the cloth down slowly and occasionally sliding her hands up the bare segments of her legs to draw Robin’s attention to them.

“Holy shit,” the blonde whispers, making her girlfriend laugh. “No, really!” she protests. “Your legs… wow. They’re even better than… I imagined…” the tactician trails off, embarrassed. Lucina, however, does not mind; in fact, she finds the idea that Robin has fantasized about her absolutely thrilling. (Even if it didn't, claiming that she cared would be hypocritical.)

The taller girl’s hand drifts downward, and when her mind catches up to to her body, she looks up to her girlfriend, who nods. Slowly, her hand traces Robin’s stretch marks, relishing in the beauty and sensuality of the lighter-colored sections of skin that stretch like lightning across the younger woman’s stomach and thighs; among other places that Lucina is not concentrating on right now.

Finally, her hand touches thin cloth; it is noticeably damper than it was before, she realizes, which is rather impressive. “Just to be clear,” she says, unable to tear her eyes away, “you… you want this, right?”

“ _So much,_ ” Robin says forcefully. “Please, Lucina, _please,_ I can’t stand it anymore…”

Lucina slides her lover’s only remaining garment down as an answer. She intends to place her fingers inside to answer the need she senses in the blonde, but she finds she cannot, as she has to sit back for a moment to take in the heady sight of flushed, slick folds, open and for her eyes to savor at last.

“Lucina?” Robin asks. “You're not going to cry again, are you?”

“No, I'm not,” It is a lie, and Lucina knows that Robin can tell it is. “Just… I want to kiss you,” she says finally, shifting ever so slightly closer. “I want to kiss you, right… there…”

And she does.

It is hesitant, at first, and a little awkward, but Robin keens out in relief. “More, please, please…”

Lucina obliges. She presses her lips into soft skin, and her tongue is out before she can even think about it. And by then, it doesn't matter; Robin’s incredible, warm taste shocks her senses, and she moans the blonde’s name without leaving her. “Ro’in…”

“Luci,” she whimpers back. “Go up a bit, there's- a-ah!” Her movements slow from heavy arousal, Lucina licks up to the place she knows her lover means, from her own experiments with herself. Robin's hips buck as she finds it, and the taller girl notices that they aren't the only part of her that's shaking. So her hands find the tactician's back and side, and Lucina lowers them both down onto the comfortable heap of blankets and pillows that serves as Robin's bed; or “nest” as she sometimes calls it, partly as a jape on her own name and partly due to it honestly bearing a similarity to the word.

As the princess does this, she continues to kiss that sweet spot, loving how it causes her girlfriend to squirm underneath her, and works her lips against the bits of soft exterior that aren't covered by blonde curls. She pulls away for a moment to take in Robin's face, now flushed and relaxed from the sensations and eyes half-lidded with pleasure. “You are absolutely adorable,” Lucina says slowly, her voice slurred from lust.

Robin only moans in response, and the princess understands. She dips back down, but pauses briefly to kiss her lover's stomach before licking those wet and warm folds again. This times she gently sucks on it, taking the tactician’s sweet fluids into her mouth and savoring the taste. Feeling brave, she bites down on Robin's clit, causing the smaller girl to yelp and kick in spasm, though her leg hits only air.

“Lucina,” she pants. “Lucina, Lucina… more, more, please…”

As Lucina firmly laps against the blonde, she brings two fingers down to her warmth and slides them deep inside, causing Robin to yelp in pleasure. She spreads and twirls them inside, curiously exploring every bit of her, hitting places the tactician didn’t even know she had.

As the tension mounts and Robin feels herself near the edge, she asks Lucina to pause for a moment. “H-Hold on a sec,” she gasps. The princess stops her fingers and pulls her mouth away to find her love’s eyes again. “Try to go deep,” the blonde pants, trying not to focus on the thrill she feels from the intense look the bluette was giving her (with the elegant cut of her jaw, the quiet fire in her eyes, the way her hair limply frames her face, and her sightly round nose that reflects the part of her she hides under her regal guise; the part that Robin considers it the highest privilege that Lucina shares with it her). “There’s, there’s a spot; I’ve never been able to reach it myself prop- aah!”

The last syllable she yelps as Lucina moves her mouth back to its place, sliding a third finger in along with the others as she does. She stretches the longest digit down and uses the others to rub through her lover’s slick walls, searching for the spots that would steal her the longest and loudest moans. “Luuu-ci-naaah!” Robin’s voice is a drawn-out wail; somehow, it does not crack or become harsh, it only swells in volume and wavers pleasantly with new, exploratory motions inside. “Don’t stop, don’t stop, _please!_ ”

“Never,” Lucina assures her, passion clear in her voice. As she speaks, her middle finger reaches a firm, abrupt end, and the intensity causes the tactician’s whole body to jump. “You like that, huh?” the princess teases gently.

Robin is too preoccupied to answer. “Ah! A-ah, hhh, Luci, hmm… Aah!” Lucina slows on occasion, then moves again when the blonde least expects it, always causing her to squirm visibly and moan. On the fourth time she does this, Robin lets out the sound she had been holding in; a long, high-pitched keen that matches the climax the girl reaches as she comes.

Lucina does not stop; only burying her face in her girlfriend’s soft flesh to catch every bit of her liquid pleasure and rubbing that sensitive button with abandon. “Robin, Robin, Robin,” she whispers into her, shuddering herself at the sweetness of feeling her lover’s orgasm from the inside out. Once her aftershocks pass, Robin’s hand finds Lucina's, and the bluette slides fingers and mouth out of her with only the slightest reluctance.

“Kiss me,” the blonde asks her softly.

Lucina does; tenderly but passionately. “How was that?” she says after they part. “Too much? I got kinda… into it at the end, I didn’t…”

“No, that was wonderful.” Robin traces a finger over the princess’s face. “Really, I loved it; you were amazing. How did _you_ like it?”

Lucina swallows. “It was the best,” she admits. “You… Oh my word, Robin. You- everything about you was breathtaking.” She leans forward and presses into her lover's chest. “Your voice, your body, how you reacted when I touched you… Your taste,” she finishes awkwardly.

And it was true. Lucina had long been attracted to Robin, for longer that she would ever admit. This was on that same principle. But it was seeing Robin, the whole of Robin; the sweet sound of her voice, the flush of desire that heated her whole body, the taste of pleasure in her mouth, and experimenting with how many ways she could make her squirm. Oh, she wanted to do it again, and again- every day for the rest of her life, she wanted to feel Robin's womanhood beneath her hands and her tongue, wanted to feel Robin's life surge under her like a fire that swells with new fuel. Every sensory aspect was both humbling and addicting, an incredible extension of the person she’d grown to love beyond all else.

Robin runs her hand through the taller girl’s hair. “I love you,” Lucina says again. “Oh gods, I love you. Everything about you, I-”

She was crying again. “Shhh,” the tactician whispers. “It’s alright. Let it out; you don’t have to hide it.” _Not anymore,_ were the unspoken words. _Not anymore._


End file.
